


Yuletide Fic for mechanonymouse

by TheMuseReturns



Category: Crazyhead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuseReturns/pseuds/TheMuseReturns
Summary: Just a short fic about Suzanne, Amy and Raquel. It begins after Suzanne jumps from the window and goes just past the end scene of Episode 6. Suzanne-centric.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Yuletide Fic for mechanonymouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mechanonymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanonymouse/gifts).

Nothingness. Pain and darkness. She woke up alone once again in an unfamiliar place. Her throat burned, raw and dry. Hungry. All consuming hunger sending stabbing pain through the already painful haze. This is all familiar, except this time she isn't covered in dirt to claw her way out of.  
Suzanne coughed and then wished like hell that she hadn't. Hands groping around her neck, she could feel that the skin was broken and jagged. Shaking and slow, she levered herself to her hands and knees and began to look around. Concrete as far as the eye can see and pallets and broken things. She shifted and her hand came down on something dry and squishy, looking down she realized it was an ear. Hers.  
A noise startled her out of her consideration of her detached ear. Clattering from the other end of an alley. A cat slunk around a corner towards Suzanne. She stayed very still, playing dead. As the cat crept close enough to investigate she grabbed it and sank her teeth in before it had time to react. Breathing and swallowing came just a little easier now.  
A few nights later Suzanne managed to have some luck at last. A homeless man came close to where she had set up camp. He had a bag of clothing with some things she could steal to wear.  
Amy had left her behind. Again. And this time the silly bitch hadn't even returned to the flat. After everything Suzanne had done for Amy, she'd been forgotten. But now she 's free, no more chains or guilt or torture. She could eat when she needed to. Rest in a real bed for a while. Change clothing. She could stay here, at least until Amy stopped paying the rent on the abandoned flat.  
Slowly, Suzanne worked out a routine for luring food. She couldn't go very long without fresh blood, the flesh didn't matter so much. She realized she could store the blood to make it last longer before going out to hunt again. Her torn body repaired itself, as much as it could. A jagged gash remained on her neck and her body was littered with other scars. The ear never reattached so she gave it up.  
Eventually she gets a little bored and finds herself online. Normal things at first but those all just seem so stupid now. She wanders into weirder and weirder forums. Maybe she'll find others like her, Revenants. According to Raquel and Amy that's what she is now.  
Suzanne leaves Amy's old flat eventually, finding a new place to stay. Safer, if less comfortable but she can still keep in touch with the world on the web. And one day she stumbles across a very interesting post on a forum page. Asking people about cold semen and firey, corpse-like faces. It referenced arse poles and indicated that," They'd deal with the pricks."  
So she follows the messages and waits. A meetup is arranged in public for a talk, Suzanne plans to show up and see for herself. On the day of the meeting, she goes to the area early. She finds a place she can see and hear well and then she waits.  
It's just like hunting, be patient. Amy is here now, with her new best friend. Suzanne's replacement Raquel. They are laughing and smiling as if nothing had happened. As if they hadn't abandoned Suzanne yet again. As if Amy hadn't left her to rot, completely forgotten.  
For a few weeks Suzanne continues to track them. She sometimes miscalculates and they aren't where she thought they would be. But she keeps following then around the city as they hunt demons and have fun together.  
Honestly, she isn't even certain she wants to show herself to them at all. To see their faces as they recognize her and recoil in horror. At first she was angry and bitter. She's still bitter but the anger has faded, mostly. Then Amy and Raquel got in over their heads. They fucked up and the demons got the upper hand. She couldn't just let them kill Amy, if anyone got to it would be her and she didn't want to. For the moment. So Suzanne jumps into the fray and face-checks the demon about to stab Amy into a wall.  
Her former friend turns, thinking Raquel had saved her. Her normally pale face goes paper white and she simply says, "But… but you're dead."  
" I've been dead since you dumb arses messed up my exorcism months ago," Suzanne answers.  
" I didn't see this. Why didn't I see this in my dreams?" Amy says, ignoring Suzanne's comment.  
"What…..Oh shit," Raquel finally rejoins Amy, "You were all splat on the ground and shit, but now you're not."  
" Not anymore, I woke up from death again. And you left me behind again," says Suzanne who was now wishing she hadn't interfered. She turns to go, giving both of the other girls a baleful look.  
" No! Suzanne wait! You can't leave now. I've missed you so much. We thought you were dead, for good!" Amy hurriedly says, reaching out towards Suzanne. She shies away from Amy's hand and her lip curls in disdain.  
"Yes I can, and I am. I don't want to talk to you right now Amy."  
"Look just give her a chance okay? We didn't think anyone could come back from that. She cried over you and everything," says Raquel, stepping towards Suzanne.  
Suzanne backs out of reach and snarls at them, hunger begins to build in the pit of her stomach.  
" I can contact you if I want to, I don't right now. Leave it. I have to go," Suzanne says firmly as she hurries away.  
She will need to set up for her next hunt soon, the blood from the last one is nearly gone. Once she is safely out of sight and sound she drinks deeply from the plastic bottle from her bag.  
Amy and Raquel remain in the alley for a while, both a little stunned. Raquel scowls in the general direction that Suzanne left in. Amy just stares, wide-eyed and sad.


End file.
